


A Bright Heart for Love

by sleep_incarnate



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Marriage, Niles being Niles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleep_incarnate/pseuds/sleep_incarnate
Summary: Soleil and Nina go one step further in their love.





	A Bright Heart for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I love these two? Cuz I really love these two.

Marriage held a heavy message in any royal family; suitors could become leaders of a country, and their abilities in such a position greatly varied. The Nohrian royal family was no different, and according to some stories, even worse. Nohr’s leaders were a rocky history with most being horror stories until the most recent king. Along with it came a much more welcoming royal family in terms of marriage. No pair showed this new attitude more than the eldest sister’s marriage to her brother’s retainer, and an ex-thief. Some questioned Camilla’s choice in marrying the lewd archer, Niles, of all people, but with the aura around the lovebirds, none were brave enough to vocalize their thoughts.

That was what Soleil had read on them at least. The sunshine mercenary was currently in her room, burying her nose in a history book, studying any useful knowledge on the life of Camilla and Niles. Said pair had produced a child named Nina who, despite her odd forms of fun, was a lovely young girl. Soleil had talked to her much before and was even lucky enough to say she was dating a princess! But dating was one thing, and marriage was another. Nina was the first girl Soleil hadn’t seen as just ‘cute’, rather Nina was someone she wanted to spend more of her life with. Soleil had discussed the topic with her own parents already and found solid support from them, leaving only Nina’s parents left to tell. Soleil shut her book with a determined look on her face. She had to stop worrying about what  _ could _ go wrong and think about what  _ will _ go right! Giving a bright smile as she left her room, Soleil knew she and Nina had this.

The pair met up near Nina’s parent’s room, hands wrapped together. “We’ve fought bandits and wyverns,” Nina said, a small chuckle escaping her lips, “but it’s my parents we’re scared of.”

“Yeah!” Soleil exclaimed. “That’s the thing Nina! They’re your parents; Niles, the archer who made it from rags to potential princehood, and Lady Camilla, The Killer Wyvern Beauty!”

Nina prodded Soleil’s side. “Who cares about their achievements? We’ve both got our own, anyway. Or did you forget, Miss Mercenary Leader?”

Soleil blushed at the reminder of her old band of mercs. They were a good group of people. Hopefully they’d made their own lives by now. “Still,” Soleil said, voice filled with worry, “I get nervous in front of people like your parents. I’ve heard stories!”

“And most of them aren’t true. Mom’s never killed a man for touching her without permission, granted the guy got put in the healer tants for a few months, but still!” Nina frowned. “Dad is...nice? In his own special way, at least.”

Nina didn’t want to delay this moment any longer it seemed, so Soleil did the honors and knocked on her parent’s door. Footsteps were heard on the other side, followed by the door opening to reveal Camilla. The eldest princess looked happy to see Nina and Soleil. “Ah! What’s my lovely daughter and her companion doing here? I thought you had training with Prince Siegbert, Soleil?”

“I-we needed to talk to you and Dad, Mom.” Nina explained.

“Oh then by all means, come in! Come in!” Camilla stepped aside to let the pair in and closed the door behind them. “Your father was at the archery range last I checked, so he should be back anytime now, dear.”

Soleil looked around the room. It was definitely a princess’s room with how large it was, easily fitting two of Soleil’s room. The colors inside were mostly dark reds and maroons, fitting for someone like Camilla. The large, dark purple bed sat in the middle while some smaller chairs and a couch were scattered around the room. Flecks of gold spread around any bed and pillow covers, giving an even stronger image of royalty. The bathroom was off to the side, but Soleil could see it was equally as large and just as grand as the main room. Nina and Soleil sat on the couch while Camilla leaned on the edge of her bed looking at the young pair. “So is there anything you two want a serious response to before Niles returns?” She looked at Soleil. “He can be a tad much when others are here.”

“Thanks Lady Camilla,” Soleil responded, rubbing the back of her head, “but we kinda need both of you here for that.”

“Well there’s no point to this terrible silence, dears.” Camilla smiled as she stared at Soleil. “I hear you’re one of Siegbert’s top candidates for retainership, Soleil. Following your parents’ footsteps, are you?”

Soleil went red from the praise and smiled. “Yeah, but I wouldn’t say I’m ‘following their footsteps’. I’m good with a sword; might as well protect someone with my talents.”

“Well isn’t that admirable!” Camilla laughed. “You’re a kind young lady, Soleil. I’m sure Siegbert won’t have so much as a light bruise if you’re his retainer! I only hope my little Nina has someone like you protecting her.”

The sound of the door opening rang through the room. “Ah, the man of the hour finally arrives.” Camilla moved to greet her husband, pulling him into an intense kiss. True to his reputation, Niles was equally as passionate, not realizing Nina and Soleil were even there.

In the corner of her eyes, Soleil saw Nina gag a bit from the sight of her parents. “Why are they so into being that showy?” She muttered to Soleil. “Promise me we’ll be gentler?”

“Only for you, my princess!”

Niles finally noticed the audience to him and Camilla. “Ooh! Witnesses? My dear, you could just say you’re into being public about it~”

Camilla playfully slapped his shoulder in return and smiled. “Niles, I love you, but stop your rudeness for once.”

“Anything and more for you, my dear.” Niles looked over to Soleil and the still gagging Nina. “So, Nina, what brings you over here? Half the time I have to hunt you down when you’re off hiding in a barrel. And you,” He turned to Soleil. “You’re Laslow’s kid, right? Welcome to our humble abode, Soleil.”

“Hold back your dirty tongue now, Niles.” Camilla walked closer to Nina. “I’ll agree with your father, dear. The last time you actually came to us was when you complained about your training for your duties as a princess. I’m grateful for your visit, but I take it it’s for more than saying hello?”

Nina looked embarrassed at the mention of her old habits. She’d since stopped them after a talk with her cousin, but it wasn’t a good point for her. “Maybe I just wanted to spend more time with my parents?”

Niles laughed at his daughter’s reason. “What’re you really her for, Nina? I offered to spend time with you a day ago and you turned me down!”

“I didn’t come to hang out with you, Dad.” She grasped Soleil’s hand and held it gently. “We wanted to ask you both something.”

“Dear there’s no point in fluffing it up.” Camilla smiled and hugged Nina before she returned to Niles’s side. “Just ask Mommy, and I’m sure whatever it is you want will be given!”

Soleil nudged Nina, who nudged her back. Both felt nervous despite their confidence, but it was Soleil that finally bit the arrow. She took a deep breath and held Nina’s hand tightly as she spoke. “I’m not very good with stuff that’s this formal, but I’ll try anyway. Lady Camilla, Sir Niles, your daughter and I have been together for some time, and recently, we’ve decided to go one step further in our love for each other. I read about the formalities of marrying a princess, so I, Soleil, retainer in training, ask for your daughter’s hand in marriage!”

“Sure.” “Of course, dear!”

Both girls seemed a bit shocked at the response. “Wait, that’s it?” Nina asked, still in disbelief. “No questions about if we truly love each other? No tests? Nothing?”

“Oh, Nina, darling,” Camilla said, a playful smile on her face. “You two weren’t exactly subtle about your love.”

“Your mom’s right.” Niles frowned. “Honestly I’m surprised it took you this long to finally say anything. Costed me valuable warm water time, might I add.”

“Niles, take your loss like the brave soldier you are,” Camilla teased. “These two aren’t as bold as you were Mr. ‘Slap me as punishment!’

The pair on the couch went red after Camilla brought up the origins of Niles’s proposal. “Mom, really?! You have to bring that up now?!”

“And you tell me to hold back the dirtiness.”

“Because if I don’t you’d embarrass our daughter  _ and _ daughter-in-law!”

Soleil fought through the redness of her face and the mental image of Nina’s parents, her father especially. “W-well, I thank you both for your blessing and-”

“Oh stop the formalities, dear! You’ve more than shown you’re an equal to Nina, so just talk like we’re your parents!”

Camilla’s words rang in Soleil’s head, echoing around as the meaning hit her with full force. They were excited about it. Well, Camilla was more outward with it, but Niles seemed more jovial than normal. Was this how her parents felt when they finally reached marriage? A feeling of unique warmth, like a blanket by a hearth. Any worries Soleil had felt tiny now. She and Nina could… A pair of lips touched her own suddenly as Nina let out her emotions the only way she could think of.

“Nice job, Nina,” Niles commented, his famed smirk plastered on his face. “Try to keep it in your pants, though. Your little notebook better stay as fiction~”

Nina’s soft lips left Soleil’s quickly after. Both were red again, but Nina bordered on scarlet. “DAD! Oh my gods, how much did you read?!”

Niles said nothing as he laughed. Camilla gave a motherly smile, but her words betrayed her joyful expression. “Niles, honey,” she said sweetly, pinching his ear. “Remember my little request about your tongue?”

“Oh~” He said, trying to ignore the pain. “Getting rough, are we?” He let out a pained noise as Camilla dragged him away, still gripping his ear. They disappeared to the bathroom, but Nina and Soleil could still hear Camilla’s voice. “Do send invitations dears! And Nina, go to your cousin for a dress; the boy’s been dying to show off his wedding work!”

The pair on the couch looked to each other, Nina looking more embarrassed while Soleil was just confused. “Well,” She said, still unsure of Nina’s parents. “I guess we’re all good?”

“We never speak of what my dad said.”

“Agreed.” Soleil stood up and held Nina’s hand as they left the room. “So about your cousin…”

“Forrest? He’s pretty great with a thread and needle. Heard he made his whole wardrobe.”

A dress sounded nice to Soleil, but on the other hand… “Can he make suits?”

Soleil bumped into Nina as she halted in her tracks. “A suit?” Nina’s ears went red again. “He’s a master with clothes, so I bet he could.” She tugged on Soleil’s arm. “Let’s go, you’ve still got your retainership training, right?”

She may have to deal with the torture royal retainers went through in training, but the important victory she just had kept Soleil at her normal upbeat attitude. It didn’t matter what happened to her now, so long as she could make it to her special day with Nina.


End file.
